Turning Fantasy into Reality
by Nicole4211
Summary: Juvia's fantasies run away with her again but what happens when she leaves and the couples are left with the images she created lingering on their minds? A quick little one-shot for my dear Approvesport.


**In return for the wonderful present Approvesport created for me, here's a little Gajevy for the scene in Fairy Tails Special Chapter the other day. I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

**Turning Fantasy into Reality**

Levy turned around after Juvia left, placing her book back on the table so that she could find where she'd left off. Gajeel was looking expectantly at her, his elbow on the table and the side of his face resting on his hand. They'd been musing through a book, trying to find the answer to something that had been bothering Gajeel before Juvia's interruption.

"That girl has a hell of an imagination," Gajeel remarked with amusement, a slightly wicked grin on his handsome face.

A blush crept up Levy's neck and flooded her cheeks. "Yea, it's quite… vivid."

Gajeel chuckled throatily then lifted his head off his hand and sat up straight, watching something behind Levy. "Or maybe it's not her imagination…"

Levy curiously turned her head, wondering what he was referring to and her eyes went wide when she saw Natsu and Lucy leaning close together, their foreheads practically touching as they sat on the wooden bench. They were whispering quietly, their voices barely audible in the room and Levy could see Natsu's arm pulling Lucy closer and closer till their bodies were flush together, side against side.

"You don't think…" Levy exclaimed in a quiet whisper, turning back to face Gajeel.

Gajeel shrugged and then stood up from the bench. "Only one way to find out…"

Levy gasped and stood from the bench as well, backing away slowly as she watched Gajeel take a seat where she'd just been sitting.

He leaned back, his legs spreading wide invitingly. She couldn't help but let her eyes rake over his delicious body as she stood there. His shirt fit snugly across his chest and stomach, accentuating every hard muscle and his loose pants were belted tightly around his waist, making her stare and admire his narrow hips.

"Wh-what are you doing?" she asked, visibly gulping.

His arms were crossed over his chest and he smiled up at her. "Absolutely nothing."

"Then why are you sitting there?"

"Well, this is the position I was in when I got that kiss. Her vision came true for Natsu and Lucy… I'm waiting for our turn."

Levy's mouth fell open and her eyes went wide. Her brain was abuzz with wild thoughts. Was he serious? Did he want her to kiss him?

She glanced back at Natsu and Lucy and gaped even wider. Their lips were sealed together, slowly moving over one another's and their hands were questing boldly over each others bodies.

"See?" Gajeel interrupted, making Levy whip her head back around to look at him.

"Umm…" Levy shifted nervously where she stood, biting her lower lip. She looked positively torn standing there, indecision clear in her eyes.

Gajeel quirked a brow at her, pausing a moment before he laughed and waved in her direction. "I was only joking. You're so gullible Shrimp."

Exhaling audibly, Levy walked towards him and shoved his shoulder. "You jerk. I thought you were serious."

He laughed again but then nodded towards the pair behind Levy who were still locked together in a heated kiss. "It worked for someone."

Levy giggled and sat down on top of Gajeel's thigh. "Yea. I guess it did," she agreed. "Not like we didn't all see it coming anyway."

Gajeel grunted in agreement and folded his arms over his chest. "So where were we?"

"Oh ummm…" Levy said, turning towards the table to look for the book and sliding further into his lap.

Gajeel hissed quietly between his teeth and then groaned, "Move like that again and we _will_ end up like Juvia's imagination."

Levy stiffened, her body tensed as if ready to jump but Gajeel threw an arm around her waist, stopping her from moving and leaned in. "But maybe you want that to happen…"

"I…" she began and then fixated on his slightly parted lips as his tongue slid leisurely across, moistening them. A moan traveled up her throat and then slipped out of her mouth

"You… what?" Gajeel asked quietly, sliding his hand further around her waist and pulling her closer.

An electric current sizzled between them and inch by inch, they grew closer, so close that Levy had to place a hand on Gajeel's chest to keep herself from falling forward.

"I… don't know," she said and then, mesmerized by his crimson gaze and teasing mouth, she sunk closer.

"I think I do."

Suddenly his other hand sifted into her thick hair and he brought her mouth close to his, so close that she could feel his breath on her lips. The air halted in her lungs, her entire body aflame while at the same time, Gajeel struggled with an encompassing need that grew and grew. He yearned for the touch of her lips, the taste of her tongue. He wanted it all, to consume her and ravage her, to destroy all vestiges of sanity that might linger inside of them.

"Do you?" she whispered softly, her body trembling with anticipation.

Gajeels hand crept up her back, slowly teasing her through the fabric of her dress. "Mmhmm," he moaned and then, with every bit of restraint within him, he brushed his lips against hers, hovering breathlessly for a moment before he claimed them again and parted his lips.

Levy shuddered involuntarily, her mind reeling. Was this really happening? Was he really kissing her?

At the feel of his tongue sliding across her lips, Levy haltingly allowed the intrusion, nearly gasping at the warmth that invaded her mouth and slid along her tongue. Her hand crept around his shoulder, the other pressing against his chest. Her back was arched and she could feel his belly pressing against hers through their layers of clothing, making her insides churn.

A low groan rumbled in Gajeel's chest and suddenly the intensity deepened, their mouths slanting over one another's. They couldn't get enough of each other. Panting breaths rasped between them, filling their ears and their senses with lust. The world around them disappeared and all that was left was each other and the feelings pumping inside their bodies.

It was only when a loud shriek sounded nearby that they finally… reluctantly, pulled away from each other.

"Juvia was right!" the water mage exclaimed, gasping with her hands covering her flushed face.

Gajeel groaned in annoyance and grumbled, "I'll thank you later."

The End

* * *

**Hehe, go Gajevy and THANK YOU Approvesport for the wonderfulness you gifted me!**


End file.
